This invention is directed to an air freshener and humidifier organized in association with an aircirculating device for reducing stratification of room air.
An air-circulating device for reducing stratifi-cation in a room is ornamentally illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. No. 239,940. That patent illustrates a structure which has an electric motor-driven fan located in a base mounted on or adjacent the floor. The fan inlet includes an elongated tube which extends upward to terminate adjacent the ceiling of the room. In those rooms which are radiantly heated, there is no forced circulation, as is found in spaces heated by forced air furnaces. In tests of a radiantly heated room, air was found to stratify with an air temperature adjacent the ceiling as much as 26 degrees above the air temperature adjacent the floor without the benefit of an air-circulating device with air freshener and humidifier, as described in this application. When the air-circulating device was turned on, stratification was reduced to 5.degree.. This reduction in stratification improves floor level comfort and thus permits reduction in thermostat setting with consequent saving in heat energy.
While steam radiators and hot water convectors provide a temperature differential which causes convective circulation, this convective circulation still permits a considerable amount of stratification which results in excessive ceiling temperatures and cool floor temperatures. In a group of apartments heated by a central oil-fired hot water furnace, the oil consumption was 5.131 gallons per degree day over a two-year test period. During a full year test after installation of air-circulating devices for reducing stratification, the consumption was 4.307 gallons per degree day. This is a reduction of 16 percent. In one year of operation, the reduction in fuel cost equaled about twice the cost of the air-circulating device. Thus, an air-circulating device with air freshener and humidifier not only reduces the room stratification to improve heating comfort and efficiency, but also adds moisture and provides air freshening.